


Fair is Fair

by Harlequin_Faery



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin_Faery/pseuds/Harlequin_Faery
Summary: super short, kinda angsty, oneshot between Boone and Courier Six.
Relationships: Craig Boone & Courier (Fallout), Craig Boone & Female Courier, Craig Boone/Female Courier
Kudos: 15





	Fair is Fair

“Fair is fair.” Boone said for what felt like the millionth time to his traveling companion. The saying had been wearing on her for weeks, he would say it sometimes when he thought no one was listening. But she was, she always was. 

The irritation bubbled up inside Six’s chest, about to boil over out of her mouth. The Nevada heat beaming down on her forehead only served to provoke her more, her brows met together in a furrow above her sun-burnt nose.

“God, stop saying that. Life isn’t fair and you aren’t being punished.” Six had stopped in her tracks, a few paces behind him.

“Six don’t do this right now.” Boone had a gruffness in his voice that Six heard often. He was often annoyed with her picking fights or being overly obnoxious to get a rise out of him. Usually, she was just having a bit of fun but this time was different, she was fed up with him.

“No! I am gonna do this right now. There’s no better time than the present.. I’ve been biting my tongue for a long time but I can’t take any more of this self-loathing bullshit!”

“If that’s what you consider biting your tongue, I have some bad news for you.” Boone’s sunglasses weren’t quite dark enough to hide his exasperation with Six as he turned around to look at her directly.

“There is no divine fairness, Boone. I didn’t deserve to be fucking shot in the head, but it still happened.” 

Boone’s gaze softened slightly, but he didn’t speak.

“And I didn’t deserve to survive two point-blank shots either! I was a fucking nobody before this, I mean no one even…” Six’s breath hitched in her throat and tears welled in her eyes. She hated crying, especially in front of Boone. She couldn’t stand feeling so much weaker than him, like he was pitying her. But she couldn’t let him continue the way he has, acting like a martyr.

“No one even looked for me. No one I talk to recognizes me, I mean, it’s like I was a ghost, why would fate, or god, or some type of fairness of the world give me that stupid chip?” She kicked the sand under her boot in an almost pitiful way. She knew she was being dramatic now, but she was beyond being embarrassed at this point.

“So no, fair isn’t fucking fair. Life is the farthest fucking thing from it.” She wiped the tears pooling out of her eyes frantically before she tried to continue walking but Boone put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“Six, I’m sorry. I don’t think you deserved what happened to you.” It was almost a whisper, there was a certain tenderness that Six wasn’t expecting. She thought that he would be annoyed with her sure, but in the silent, brooding way that he usually preferred. 

Her eyes lingered on the sandy ground under her shoes before lifting up her head to meet his eyes. 

“Craig, I just… I can’t constantly be scared that you’re gonna try to pull some stupid ass martyr shit as soon as things get too tough.” The hurt in her voice was palpable. Boone almost physically recoiled at the tone she spoke his name in. She never said his first name, there was something so intimate about it. Six couldn’t help but wonder what it would sound like for him to say her real name, should she ever remember it. 

They both suddenly became aware of his hand, still resting on her shoulder. He removed it promptly, in a slightly awkward manner. 

“Six,” He addressed her very plainly. “I wouldn’t do anything like that. I wouldn’t put you at risk.” He said.

“I know that. It’s not me I’m worried about.” 

Her words weighed on him heavily, he had never considered this part of Six before. His mind couldn't help but compare her to Carla, she reminded him a lot of her when she was angry. He saw the courier as a friend, of course, a fellow soldier, but never as someone who could deeply care for him. And although he stayed quiet, his thoughts were louder than they had been in quite a while for the rest of their journey back to Novac.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all like this, it's my first attempt at writing in like two years.


End file.
